Love All Around
by Kakashi Girl 125
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are throwing a party! What'll happen? And who will get together? I know it sounds Weird and cheesy but its my first fanfic
1. PARTY! inviting the people

Right well this is one of my first fanfics so i hope you like it.Sorry i know this sounds kinda stupid but i'm writing this but i dont know what anyone looks like after the time skip.

Disclamer - **I would like to take this time to say** **I do not own naruto although I would like to ALL I WANT IS KITTY! (and also kakashi)**

"hi" Talking

_hi _Thinking

"**hi**" Emphasise on a word

(hi) My note

By the way this takes place when Naruto,Sasuke and Sakura are 21 and Kakashi is 33 and well...you can figure out the rest of the ages.I'm gunna fit my character i made up in the story somewhere (her name is Karu). Also Sasuke and Sakura are together and you'll find out the rest of the couples later.

**PARTY! Inviting the People**

* * *

Tuesday 3:35pm 

Naruto sat at home whatching T.V flicking through the channels bored out of his mind (really everything you do on a boring day). Just as he was about to pick the T.V up and smash it against the wall just to give him somthing to do, his phone started to ring. He quickly ran over to it and picked it up, it was Sasuke. "Yo dude were gunna have a party Thursday at 8:00pm and we need your help so come over as quick as you can" he said. "Sure" Naruto said excitedly "but whats it for" he asked confused. "I dont...actually...know" Sasuke replyed also confused "but it was Sakura's and Hinata's idea they came round mine today and told me, so i dont know but anyway hurry up and get round here". "Right-o bye" Naruto said quickly and he put down the phone.

_Right_ Naruto thought _i've got to hurry_. Faster than you could say bananas Naruto was out of his front door running as fast as he could towards Sasuke's house bumping into people as he went until SMACK . Naruto looked to see who he'd ran into and as soon as he saw who it was he thought _Awww crap not fuzzy brows I cant tell him we're having a party or he'll wanna come_. "Hi Naruto why are you in such a hurry?" Lee said smiling. " Well you see..." there was a long pause "i'm uhhh training... yeah i'm training" Naruto said uneasy. "Well... ok can i come with you?" Lee asked. "Well ummm... its kinda one man training..." Naruto replied. "But i really wanted to..." Lee began before Naruto cut in, "Sorry i would like to help you.""Ok well bye then." Lee said walking away _YES!_ Naruto thought _I got rid of him now to hurry to Sasuke's_.

* * *

At Sasuke's 

"Well you took your time" Sasuke said to naruto as soon as he got there. "Well sooorry I bumped into Lee and had to get rid of him" Naruto said a bit annoyed. "AWWW CRAP, NARUTO TELL ME YOU DIDN'T INVITE HIM TO THE PARTY!" Sakura yelled as she came out of the house, hearing what Naruto had just said. "No way" Naruto said still annoyed. "phew" Sakura let out a deep breath "because knowing him he'd probably start hitting on me or something".

"Anyway" Naruto said wanting to change the subject "Who are we inviting to this party". "Here you go Naruto" Hinata said appering out of the house with a list of people. Naruto scanned down the page for awhile and then handed it back to Hinata."So" Hinata said "i'll go tell everyone on the list about the party"."OK!" Naruto shouted "And i'll help" Hinata began to blush a little at the thought of being alone with Naruto. 5 minutes later of getting preporations Naruto and Hinata were walking down the path to go tell people about the party."Thank god" Sasuke said turning towards Sakura "now i can be alone with you" he wispered in her ear as he suddenly apppered behind her, Sakura just turned around to face Sasuke and she gave him a sweet smile.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata 

"Right who's first on the list?"Naruto said looking at Hinata."lets see... It's Shikamaru and Temari" Hinata said staring at the list.The two of them sped off through the village until thay reached Shikamaru and Temari's house."HEY SHIKAMARU, TEMARI ANSWER THE DOOR!" Naruto shouted smacking the door."What the hell do you want" Shikamaru said opening the door only to see Naruto standing there with a huge smile."Ahh there you are we're having a party Thursday night at 8:00pm and we wanted to ask you if you and Temari wanna come" Naruto quickly said."Well I suppose I could come but dunno about Temari though".Temari walked to the door and pulled Shikamaru back into their living room by his collar so she could talk to Naruto and Hinata."Yeah we can both go" Temari said over hearing the conversation "sorry about that its just I have Garaa and Kankuro round because they still won't except Shikamaru "."Oh I see" Hinata said ."Do you think thay can come to the party because they seems to be on the list too" Naruto said looking over Hinata's sholder at the list which made Hinata turn a deep shade of pink."I'll go check" Temari said lazily as she walked into the house "OI GUYS, CAN YOU COME TO THIS PARTY ON THURSDAY AT 8?" Hinata and Naruto heard Temari shout. Then she returned back but this time with Shikamaru "yea they say that thay can come too" she said."GREAT BYE!" Naruto shouted, Hinata just bowed "see ya later" Temari said as they where walking away.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked Hinata."Uhhhh...Kakashi" Hinata said while she was crossing off the names of the people they had already asked.So both of them started to run again,when they reached Kakashi's house they began to walk. They where walking up the path until SMASH! a computer monitor landed right infront of Hinata it was millimeters away from it hitting her."Sorry" was all they heard as they looked up to see the silver haired man standing at the upstairs smashed window ."WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi."Well sorry you see I was playing on this game on my computer and when I died it said that a maggot infested vat of donkey vomit could do better, so I decided to play using my sharagin eye and the computer kinda... sorta... exploded. " Kakashi awnsered innocently. "What's all the noise" a girl said as she stepped out of the house she had long long hair that was a blond/brown colour, she had dog like eyes and two strips down her face (just like Kiba's)."Oh hey Karu I didn't know you and Kakashi where dating" Naruto said."Oh no it's nothing like that we are best friends he called me over because of he needed help with somth..." Karu stopped when she caught sight of the monitor on the floor."Anyway..." Hinata started "we are going to have a party Thursday night at 8:00pm and we want to know if you both want to come"."Sure we can both go" Kakashi said suddenly appering next to Karu."Ok bye" Hinata said bowing while Naruto waved."See you two later" Karu said to them while they where walking down the path.

"So who's next?" Naruto asked yet again. "Ummm...Kiba" Hinata said whilst crossing off two names on the list.The two began to run again until they reached Kiba's house where they were greeted by Akamaru."Hey guys hows it going" Kiba said running towards them."Oh i **was** fine until your dog started jumping all over me" Naruto said ticked off.Hinata did'nt want to start a fight so she changed the subject "Kiba we are having a party Thursday night at 8:00pm and we want to know if you want to come"."Sure i'll go" he said."Ok lets go Hinata" Naruto said while waving good bye to Kiba,Hinata bowed,and they left.

"Well that was quick,who's next?" Naruto asked yet again (that question is getting repetitive)."Let me check...Neji and TenTen".By this time they were worn out so they walked to their house."Hey you guys, open the door" Naruto yelled while knocking at Neji and TenTen's door."What do you want Naruto" Neji said in an annoyed tone."Well we are having a party tomorrow night at 8:00pm and we wanna know if you wanna come" Naruto said."Ok we'll go" Neji said in his normal tone now "but keep it down I have guests"."Really who?" Naruto questioned.Neji sighed and began the short list of people "Ino,Choji and Shino"."Wow thats convenient they're the last people on our list" Hinata said."Really cool, Neji can you ask them if they can go to the party too?" Naruto asked."Sure why not" Neji said as he dissapeard into the house.He returned swiftly "They all say that they can go too"."Ok bye Neji" Naruto and Hinata said in unison as they began to walk away.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura 

Sasuke and Sakura were sat down on the sofa discussing about the party and what there going to do,when the doorbell wrang.Sakura rushed over to answer it,it was Lee._Shit_ Sakura thought to herself_ how the hell am i gunna get rid of him_."Hi Lee" Sakura tried to say nicely "what are you doing here"."Well I heard from Gai that you are having a party" Lee started."And I was wondering if me and Gai were invited"."Uhhhh...ummmmm" Sakura did'nt know what to say."Well you two heard wrong" Sasuke said poping his head out of the door frame "we are not having a party at all wherever Gai gets his information from is wrong"."Sorry to doubt you or be rude Sasuke" Lee said "but Gai is never wrong"."Well this time he is deal with it" Sasuke said calmly."NOOOO!" Lee shouted up into the air dramatically "THIS CANT BE I MUST MAKE HASTE TO GAI!".

Sakura slammed the door on Lee's face and sat on the sofa followed by Sasuke."God Lee is so stupid I just wanna kill him somtimes" Sakura said annoyed."Yea I know what you mean" Sasuke said with his arm around Sakura's sholder holding her close to him trying to comfort her.They sat and talked for awhile.Sakura stood up "I think i'm going to go to bed now"."Ok I still need to plan a few thing for the party" Sasuke said sleepily (is that even a word?)."Ok honey but dont work too hard" Sakura yawned.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata sat in the ramen shop eating and talking about the party and other things.slurp "So" Naruto started while eating his ramen "Neji and TenTen seem to be getting along in life great huh"."Yeah they really do" Hinata replyed with a sad tone "so do Shikamaru and Temari " she continued.slurp"Yeah also Sasuke and Sakura" Naruto said while slurping again "Also Kakashi has Karu but their best friends slurp ever since Karu moved here 5 years ago those two instantly became best friends he also seems to be alot happier too slurp he even got rid of his Icha Icha Paradise which i thought he'd never do"."ummmm Naruto" Hinata said still sad."hmm yeah" Naruto replyed."Well do you think...do you think..ummm...never mind" Hinata said becoming even sader.Naruto just gave her a confused look,he could see she was blushing a little but he carried on eating.When he was done he payed the man for his 5 bowls and Hinatas bowl and they began to walk home together.

"So" Naruto said trying to make convesation "What was it you wanted to say to me back at the ramen place?"."Oh that was ummm..." Hinata did'nt really know what to say "that wasn't important so don't worry about it" she said uneasy."Well ok" Naruto said.They carried on walking until they got to Hinata's house."Ok well bye Hinata i'll see you probably tomorrow" Naruto said waving."Ok naruto" Hinata said also waving but as soon as she was about to open the door she was stoped."Ummm..Hinata" Naruto said."Yes Naruto" Hinata replyed."Maybe I could treat you to something to eat tomorrow" Naruto said smiling."Sure" Hinata said happily "Well i'll see you tomorrow Naruto and do you think we invited enough people to the party?"."Yea i'm sure word will spread ok BYE BYE!" Naruto shouted as he walked away.

* * *

well thats my first chapter done and I hoped you liked it. But i'm sorry about my bad grammar I couldn't really concentrate with all my homework and stuff so please review and like I said I put my character in there. 


	2. A Game of Questions

Yay my second chapter i'll try to make this one longer ok but i'm not promising anything.

Disclamer -** I do not own Naruto although I would ...YAY GO KAKASHI AND KIBA!**

"hi" Talking

_hi _Thinking

"**hi**" Emphasise on a word

'hi' sound effect

(hi) My note

Ok on with the story.Oh and by the way sasuke and sakura live in a huge house/mansion.

* * *

**The Game of Questions, a Few Flash Backs ,a Song and a Dance Off**

Wednesday 10:00am

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the sofa together talking about what they would do that day."Uhhh maybe we should whatch some T.V" Sakura suggested."Nah" Sasuke started "If I ever see another re-run of a programme i'll shoot someone hmmmm... maybe we should go on the internet and look at some stuff" Sasuke also suggested."But what..." Sakura answered."Uhhhh...ok...ummm...nah maybe we shouldn't" Sasuke said as he gave up thinking."You know what Sasuke" Sakura said as she looked at the now confused boy "we usually have much more fun when we have friends around"."Good idea but who should we invite?" Sasuke questioned."Well it's an extra boring day" Sakura started "so we need extra friends around...hmmm...how about inviting Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi, Karu, Shikamaru, Temari and Garaa around"."Sure i'll go get Naruto, Kakashi, Karu and Garaa and you go get Hinata,Shikamaru,Temari" Sasuke quickly said."Right lets hurry" Sakura said.

Naruto's house

Naruto sat on his sofa thinking what he should do. _Maybe I should see what Sasuke and Sakura are doing...GOD i'm bored._Naruto started flicking through the T.V channels deep in thought_ actully i wonder what Hinata is doing..._'BANG BANG BANG' Naruto's thoughts were cut off by someone knocking at his door.Naruto rushed to the door, only to see that it was Sasuke."Oh hey Sasuke what do you want?" Naruto said cheerfully."Well I wanted to invite you around my house" Sasuke replyed."Oh cool who else is going?" Naruto asked."ummm...Hinata,Kakashi,Karu,Shikamaru,Temari and Garaa... Thats if they come." Sasuke said."Right then lets go" Naruto said stepping out of his house.

Hinata's house

Hinata sat at her kitchen table thinking until there was a knock at her door, it was Sakura."Hi Hinata" Sakura said cheerfully."Oh hello Sakura what do you want?" Hinata asked."Well i wanted to invite you around my house along with Shikamaru, Temari and Garaa" Sakura said still in a cheerful mood."Ok i'll help you get them" Hinata said.

Kakashi's house

Kakashi and Karu were sat down on kakashi's sofa talking when there was a knock at the door. Kakashi stood up to answer it "I wonder who that is" he said."Oh hi Sasuke and Naruto what do you two want" Karu said when Kakashi had opened to door."Well we were bored so we wanted to ask you if you wanted to come round my house." "Well sure let's go" Kakashi said while grabbing Karu's hand and pulling her out of the house. As the four of them were walking down the road Sasuke's phone wrang "Oh hi baby...yea...i got everyone...ok we'll meet you back at the house..bye love ya." Sasuke said to the person on the other end of the line. "That was Sakura she said she got Hinata, Shikamaru, Temari and Garaa and she said that they'd meet us all back at the house" Sasuke explaned."Well ok lets go!" Naruto shouted while walking ahead.

Sasuke and Sakura's house

"Hey honey!" Sakura shouted to Sasuke as she ran over and hugged him. Kakashi and Karu gave each other disgusted looks (you could tell by Kakashi's eye) which made them both burst out into fits of laughter and giggles (And how old are they? 5?). Naruto was talking to Hinata while Garaa was constantly keeping Shikamaru from even talking to Temari."Well should we go indoors?" Sasuke asked everyone.

Indoors

"So what sould we do first?" Sakura asked ."Oh oh I know lets...have...juice" Naruto said excitedly, everyone gave Naruto a weird look. Everyone was thinking of what to do until there was a knock at the door. Sasuke was slowly opening the door until..."HI WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!" Gai said as he pushed his head through the door followed by Lee."Where do you think you two are going" Sasuke said as he stuck his arm out stopping Gai and Lee from proceading any further."AH HA WE KNEW YOU WERE GUNNA HAVE A PARTY WE KNEW IT!" Gai said pointing at Sasuke's guests."This isn't a party it's just a social gathering for **friends**, **friends** come and only** friends** and** not** people like** you**".Sasuke said emphasising alot of the words."Yeah you two we dont need you here with your silly hats!" Sakura shouted at them."Well...well we don't we don't need you either we'll have are own social gathering" Gai said while him and Lee were taking off their silly hats."Yeah whatever can you two just bugger off already!" Kakashi and Karu yelled in unison at Gai and Lee which made the once yelling people look at each other and begin to laugh and giggle. Gai and Lee began to turn a slight shade of red with anger so they finaly left Sasuke and Sakura's house (not that they were invited).

"Now that the freaks are gone what should we do?" Temari asked everyone."Oh I know let's play Questions" Hinata said (I know it sounds sorta childish)."Great idea hinata we'll spin a bottle and whoever it points at someone will ask them a question and they have to answer it truthfully." Sakura said disappearing into the kitchen only to return with a bottle."Right I don't care how you do it but sit down some where." Sasuke said a little annoyed because he never really liked the idea if playing Questions. Naruto sat an the floor near the bottle ready to spin it, Hinata sat next to Naruto, Garaa sat in a chair between the two sofas, Sasuke sat on one of the sofas with Sakura clinging onto him, Shikamaru sat on the other sofa with Temari (wow Garaa let them do that?) and of course there were only two sofas so Karu and Kakashi had to share a sofa with Sasuke and Sakura, and to fit on.. (Sasuke and Sakura like their space). Karu had to snuggle up to Kakashi with her head on his sholder this made Kakashi blush a little but no one actully noticed apart from two people, Sasuke and Sakura. _Stop it Kakashi get your act together Karu is your best friend so you should not think about her in that way!_ Kakashi thought to himself. "Right lets get this game started" Naruto said eager to spin the bottle, so he did. At first it pointed to no one, so Naruto spun the bottle again and it pointed to...Kakashi "I get to ask him a question" Naruto said even though he was still thinking of what to ask."Ok shoot" Kakashi replyed. "hmmmm..." Naruto thought for awhile, "ah i know.. is it true that you actully got rid of that Icha Icha Paradise book?" Karu looked up at Kakashi, he noticed this and looked back at her and she just gave him a cute innocent smile.

---Flash back---

Four years ago

A man and a woman, both 29 were both walking around Konoha ."Kakashi" the girl said sweetly."Hm what is it Karu" Kakashi said not looking away from his Icha Icha Paradise book until Karu slipped it out of his hands."Why do you read this book for?" Karu asked Kakashi holding the book in the air."Because..." this made Kakashi think for awhile "it gives me something to do and after awhile it starts to get interesting, so now can i please have my book back." "I think you should stop reading it" Karu said in a more serious tone."Why?" Kakashi asked,surprised that she didn't call him a pervert."Well to me your too kind and nice to be reading something dirty that that Jiraiya wrote." Karu explaned waving the book about. There was a long pause between them until Karu decided to carry on talking "So will you please promise me that you'll get rid of this book" she said. _Alright this is really a hard decision_ Kakashi thought to himself _Karu or the book _after awhile of thinking he decided "Ok i'll get rid of it" Kakashi said sighing."Get rid of it here then I need proof that your actully going to do it" Karu said."Ok" kakashi said sighing once more as he ripped the book up into little bits. Karu gave him a cute innocent smile as they carried on walking.

---End of flash back---

_She smiled just like she did four years ago_ Kakashi thought to himself smiling until he was cut off by Naruto."Well..." Naruto said impatiently."Yeah i did and if you dont beleve me you can ask Karu, she saw me rip up the book " Kakashi finally said. Everyone turned towards Karu and she gave a little nod, still with her head resting on Kakashi's sholder (Kakashi is still blushing a little)."Well we should carry on playing the game" Hinata said while Naruto spun the bottle yet again this time it pointed... at Sasuke ."Don't forget that I get to ask it since I had to answer the last question" Kakashi said. After a few minutes Kakashi couldn't think of anything, so he wispered something in Karu's ear and she giggled as she whispered back."Ok" Kakashi started "When did you first kiss?" Kakashi said while Karu giggled. Sakura gave Sasuke an uneasy look, Sakura knows that Sasuke hates talking about their personal life.

---Flash back---

Three years Ago

Sasuke and sat at his house with the rest of group 7 talking about stuff. "Sorry guys" Naruto started to say as he stood up "I gotta go now there is something I need to do at home" he finished."Well bye Naruto see ya later" Sasuke said. After a few more minutes Kakashi looked at his watch "Yeah I gotta go now Karu said she needed help with something at her house." "Bye Kakashi" Sakura said before Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. So it was just Sasuke and Sakura left alone in his house, Sasuke thought of this as perfect timing. _Maybe I should finally tell her about my feelings_ Sasuke thought."Well ok i should be going.." Sakura was saying until she was stopped by Sasuke grabbing onto he wrist "Sa..Sasu...Sasuke" Sakura stammered."Sakura...Sakura i've always loved you but I never quite knew how to tell you" Sasuke began to say. Before Sakura knew it Sasuke had her pinned up against the wall, kissing her."WellsorryIgottagonowSasukebyebye" Sakura said rapadly as she ran out of the house.

---End of flash back---

"Soooo..." Karu said. "We first kissed three years ago" Sasuke said moodily."Sorry guys but that's probably all you'll get outta him" Sakura added in. "Ok we got that cleared up now on with the game" Naruto said spinning the bottle this time it pointed... at Karu."Ok Karu what should we ask you..." Sasuke thought aloud.Sakura and Sasuke whispered between one another for awhile until they thought of something "Well...why are you always at Kakashi's house?" Sakura asked."Well the truth about that is..." Karu began to say as she looked up at Kakashi, who smiled at her.

---Flash back---

Six months ago

Karu and Kakashi were sitting at Kakashi's house."Sooooo..." Karu started "What was it you wanted to talk to me about"."Oh that" Kakashi began "Well you know that your going to have to move back to your home village and live with your parents until you find a new house, because of the fire you had at your old house?"."Yea...go on" Karu said wondering what Kakashi was going to say."Well...I was wondering...if you did'nt want to go back to your parents...you would want to..." Kakashi said but there was a long pause until he carried on "you would want to...live here with me." There was a long puase until Kara spoke "SURE!" she said happily "I mean if thats ok with you and your dogs" Karu said pointing at Pakkun and Kakashi's other dogs sleeping on the other side of the room. "Sure it is" Kakashi said smiling. Karu got up and gave Kakashi a huge hug that made Kakashi blush slightly but Karu didn't see that "I'd much rather stay here than with my strict parents" Karu said whilst still hugging Kakashi. Karu sat back down again and snapped her fingers "I just rememberd that Tsunade has some of the things I saved from the fire i'll go get them." "Ok then and by the way you might want this" Kakashi said whilst handing Karu a spare key to the house. "Ok thanks but I probably won't need it anyway since we do practaclly everything together anyway" Karu said, taking the key from Kakashi who was smiling. "Yeah good point" Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head innocently smiling "I'll come with you to the Hokages if you want." "Sure if you want to" Karu said as they both were walking out of the front door.

---End of flash back---

"The truth about that is..." Sakura repeated Karu's words."The truth is that Kakashi invited me to live with him because I had a fire at my old house and if Kakashi had not invited me to stay with him I would have had to of lived with my parents until I found a new home" Karu explaned all at once."Oh i see" Sakura said as everyone was staring at Karu and Kakashi."So how come you havn't found a new home yet?" Garaa bluntly asked. "Ah ah ah" Karu said waving a finger "Only one question per spin."

"Anyway we'll spin the bottle once more" Naruto said doing exsactly what he had just said this time it pointed at...Shikamaru."Aww crap this is too troublesome" Shikamaru complained. _I wonder what i should ask him... _Karu thought. Kakashi saw that Karu was having trouble so he leaned down and began to whisper what to ask Shikamaru in her ear. Karu soon began to blush but Kakashi didn't notice _What are you thinking Karu get these thoughts out of your head you shouldn't think these kind of things about your best friend!...although I did like it when he whispered in my ear...ARGG STOP IT, STOP THINKING LIKE THIS! _Karu mentally shouted at herself. "So Sikamaru" Karu began, her head still resting on Kakashi's sholder (and her mind still thinking about Kakashi) "Who was the first girl you kissed?" Karu asked in a plain voice. _Oh my god this is emarassing expecaly infront of Temari_ Shikamaru thought to himself as he slapped his forehead.

---Flash back---

Five years ago

3 team mates were sat down, with only one of them eating a packet of patato chips."Man this is troublesome guys we need to hurry to the training area to meet up with Naruto's group or Naruto is gunna be pissed" Shikamaru said looking up at the clouds."Yeah your right" Ino said stading up.All three of them dashed off towards the training area.

Four minutes later

"YOU GUYS ARE FOURTEEN MINUTES LATE!" Naruto screamed at Shikamaru's poor team that had just arrived. "Sorry Naruto we had to take a little detour" Shikamaru calmly replyed to Naruto."Yea right I bet that you three were just lazing about on your asses" Naruto said, he had seem to of calmed down. So after a bit of training all of them left except for Shikamaru, Ino and Sasuke .Just as Shikamaru had turned around to ask Ino about something...SMACK Sasuke had patted Sikamaru on the back to congradulate him on working so hard when to see to his horror that the force of his hit had pushed Shikamaru forward straght it no Ino and both of them had ...collided lips.

---End of flash back---

"My first kiss was...it was...Ino" Shikamaru said reluctantly and everyone in the room gasped and stared at Shikamaru, apart from Karu, Kakashi and Sasuke, Sasuke bacause he already knew that and Kakashi and Karu seemed to have other things on their mind.

Gai and Lee (I wonder how their social gathering is going)

Gai and Lee sat alone in a blank room."No one came to our social gathering Gai" Lee said sadly. "I know but we must not give up to everyone at Sasuke and Sakura's house OUR YOUTH POWER WILL PREVAIL!" Gai shouted.

Back at Sasuke and Sakura's

Half an hour passed everyone was either whatching or playing on the gamecube.

"I'm bored" Naruto sighed as he continued to hit buttons on the gamecube controler, but then he decided to turn it off. "Oh I know what we can do" Sakura said as reached over grabbing the T.V control, she flicked it over to the music channel for awile until she found the song she wanted. She looked up at Sasuke but he knew what she wanted.."No Sakura I will **not** do** that**" Sasuke said firmly."Awww please Sasuke, listen it's about to start" Sakura begged."Do what Sasuke"?" asked Naruto. "She wants me to sing with her" Sasuke said. "Awww please Sasuke" Naruto, Sakura, Hinata said in unison. "Please" Sakura begged Sasuke "The songs almost about to start" she continued. Sasuke thought there was only one way out of it..."Ok" he said."YAY!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Sasuke.

Climb upon my faithful steed,  
Then we gonna ride,  
gonna smoke some weed.  
Climb upon my big-ass steed,  
And ride, ride, ride.

What's the name of the song,  
Explosivo!  
Don't know what it's about,  
But it's good to go.  
What's the name of my girlfriend  
I don't know,  
But she's built like the shit  
And she's good to go, go,  
She's good to go,  
She's good to go.

We are fuelled by Satan,  
Yes we're schooled by Satan.  
Fuelled by Satan!  
Writin' those tasty riffs  
just as fast as we can.  
Schooled by Satan!

We were the inventors  
of the cosmic astral code.  
We've come to blow you away,  
We've come to blow your nose.  
We've come to fuckin' blow,  
We've come to blow the show.  
We've come to fuckin' blow,  
You know it, you know it!

What's the name of the song,  
Explosivo!  
Don't know what it's about  
But it's good to riddle-ah!

As soon as they were done everyone looked stared at them. "Wow" Naruto said "You two actully make a good singing pair." "Thanks Naruto" Sakura said happily ."But now what" Kakashi said. "I know" Naruto said as he dragged out two dance mats and a playstation 2 "We'll have a dance off against two people." "But who are the two people gunna be" Garaa said."Hmmmm...lets see umm... how about Kakashi and Karu" Sakura said."Why us for?" Kakashi asked. "Because we're all bored" Shikamaru said not answering Kakashi's question very well. "Oh please Kakashi" Karu said standing up "I really wanna do this"."Fine" Kakashi gave in as he too stood up and made his way towards the dance mat. Both people took their places and got ready to start, first thay started with quite a hard one. both of them were going at the exsactly the same time as each other meaning the both got all perfects. So thay continued for about fourty more minutes going at exactly the same pace as one another so no one was winning and no one was loosing. "Wow their really good" Naruto wispered to Hinata who just nodded.Everything was going fine until Karu missed one arrow which resulted in Kakashi winning by one.

"Well done Kakashi" Karu said suddenly hugging him, Kakashi wasn't expecting a hug so they both lost their balance sending both people hurtiling to the ground. Karu was laying on the floor with Kakashi right on top of her, face close to hers, his arms were either side of her head pushing himself up, both of them unable to move. _Kakashi! get up you do realize your on top of your best friend... but sure does look nice with her long hair flicking out in all directons...AHHH BAD THOUGHTS, BAD THOUGHTS GET UP! _Kakashi shouted at himself ._OH MY GOD KARU CALM DOWN!...wow he sure looks cute with some of his hair sticking out infront of his eyes... Hes so close to me even with his mask on i can feel his breath against my neck...NYAAA NO DONT THINK THAT KARU GET IT OUT OF YOUR MIND! _Karu yelled at herself. They both began to blush but before one of them noticed that the other was blushing Kakashi pushed himself off Karu, both of them sat up to see the other seven people in the room staring at them wide eyed in shock of what had just happened. "Uhhhhh i need to go to the bathroom" Karu said rushing out of the door. Once she had gone everyone turned to Kakashi "What...?" Kakashi asked as he sat down on the sofa.

Karu

_Oh my god what the hell just happend back there._ Karu thought to herself as she washed her face _oh my god my face has gone completely pink._ Karu thought as she looked up into the mirror. _Well i cant let this get in the way of mine and Kakashi's friendship... awwww man i'll wait until my face goes back to its normal colour before I go back into the living room _she continued on thinking

Living room

After a while Karu walked back into the the living room with her normal coloured face and sat next to Kakashi."Well sorry guys" Kakashi began to speak "Me and Karu need to get home now or Pakkun wont be happy he dosen't really like us coming home late" Kakashi finished standing up."Ok see ya" Sasuke said to Kakashi and Karu as they dissapered out of the door. "Oh I just remembered that me and Hinata should be going now I promised her i'd treat her to dinner" Naruto said getting up."Kay bye" Sakura said as Naruto and Hinata left. "Yeah me, Shikamaru and Garaa should get back home too" Temari sighed."Ok bye you three" Sasuke said a he waved. Once everyone had gone Sasuke and Sakura whatched a bit of T.V for an hour "Lets go to bed now sweety" Sakura said to Sasuke. "Ok lets go" Sasuke said getting up.

Kakashi and Karu

"Sorry about what happened back there" Kakashi said apologising. "No I should be the one saying sorry I shouldn't of jumped on you like that" Karu said rubbing the back of her head. They were silent most of the walk back and when they finally got there guess who was waiting for them on the sofa. "So what took you so long?" Pakkun asked the two adults. The two people shuffeled around where they stood not really wanting to tell Pakkun about there last few minutes at Sasuke and Sakura's. "Actully I dont even wanna know" Pakkun said seeing the two adults acting like shy teenagers. "And as for punishment of coming home late Kakashi you march right up to your room and think about what you've done!" Pakkun said pointing in the direction of Kakashi's room. "Good night Karu" Kakashi said as he slowly trudged to his bedroom door. "Ok good night Kakashi see you in the morning" Karu said sweetly giving Kakashi a little smile. "Good night Karu I hope that you don't mind sleeping on the sofa for now, were still building the extension on the house." Pakkun said hopping off the sofa and walking over to his bed. "No thats fine with me" Karu said while making her way to the bath room, after a few minutes later Karu walked out of the bath room in her P.J's. Karu colapsed onto the sofa and pulled the covers over her and thought _Kakashi could have his mask off right now...I wonder what he looks like under that mask. _After a few minutes of thinking Karu was asleep.

Naruto and Hinata

Naruto and Hinata were walking down the street coming out from the ramen place (sorry i forgot the ramen place's name) and were talking. "Soooo..." Naruto said wanting to make conversation "Did you see how great Kakashi and Karu were on the dance mats." "Yea" Hinata said nodding."I wish I was as good as that" Naruto continued. Soon they reached Hinata's house."Uhhh..ummm...bye Naruto" Hinata said and gave Naruto a little hug and ran indoors blushing. _What was that all about_ Naruto thought blushing a little himself as he walked down the road to his house.

* * *

Yay my second chapter done hehe like I said I made this chapter longer I spent ages on this chapter so I hope you liked it. Hehe I know whats gunna happen and you dont. 


End file.
